


Lovin' Me Good

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Bucky loves Natasha Stark so much he forgets that people have shit ideas about her.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 183





	Lovin' Me Good

**Author's Note:**

> For someone that wanted fem!Tony but still older than Bucky :D
> 
> Starring: Natasha Stark as middle aged, trans, and gorgeous, Bucky as super in love, and a random asshole who exists to get the story kicking.

They were at an event when Bucky heard it. It wasn't rare for them to be at an event together, practically a bimonthly occurrence for him and Natasha. Right after they started dating, paparazzi got a picture of them at a restaurant, and it was plastered everywhere for weeks. So called 'news stations' were doing pieces about them, speculating on how long ago this had started, if the Winter Soldier killed the Stark parents had been motivated by possessive jealousy, if she had stolen him from Steve, that sort of bullshit.  
Bucky had expected all of that. He'd been given the run down on modern media when he became part of the Avengers, and Natasha had told him again when they got together.

The problem was that Bucky had never heard someone that wasn't a paparazzi or trashy journalist saying those things. He was at the event, expecting the usual snide comments and backhanded compliments. What he got was someone saying, to his face while Natasha was in the ladies' room and he was grabbing some water, "So how much does she pay you?"

Bucky looked at the man-- suit nice, but the way he was attempting to lounge in it made the material look unfitted-- bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"Relax Bucky, I'm just joking." Uh, yeah he was clearly joking, but not in a way that would have made Bucky forgive him. Also, Bucky had never met this man before, so him calling him by his first name wasn't going to earn him any points. People just decided they could do that every now and then though, called him by his first name like they were old friends instead of strangers. "I'm sure Stark has other assets that make her fun to be with even if the MILF look never did it for me."

Bucky just stared at him. Was he actually saying these words? "What the hell is wrong with you?"

The man spluttered a bit, trying to save face since he finally figured out that he wasn't making a very good impression. The bartender slid Bucky's drink in front of him, so he grabbed it and left without another word. Natasha found him a minute later, looking absolutely gorgeous in her dress. Red and slinky, the blue light of the arc reactor not detracting from the overall look. Her hair was pinned up with a blue clasp that Bucky knew had pieces of an old arc reactor in it. She had little crows feet at the corner of her eyes, laugh lines curving against the inside of her cheeks, and the natural maturity to her face that came with aging. Her long hair didn't show any grey yet, but he knew it was going to happen soon. He hoped it happened soon, because she would look incredible with little streaks of silver through her otherwise dark hair. Bucky was tempted to find that guy just to punch him in the teeth, but it was a much better use of his time to wrap an arm around her waist and press a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey darlin'."

Natasha, of course, knew that something was off right away. She put her arm around him in kind automatically, leaning into him. "What happened?"

"Nothin'," he said automatically. She raised an eyebrow, and Bucky sighed. "Someone just... talking shit about you. Us."

Natasha's expression turned sympathetic. "People are always going to do that, Bucky. You can't let it bother you."

"Yeah, so you and everyone else on the team keeps reminding me."

"If there's a dumb opinion, someone out there has it and they're going to yell it like an edict from god."

Bucky chuckled, kissing her cheek again. "I guess."

"Besides, it's not like they don't have half a leg to stand on with us."

"Huh?"

"Nothing personal babe," she said, patting his chest absently as she looked into the crowd, "but I am sorta rocking the cougar dream here."

"I'm older than you," Bucky said, frowning.

"True, but you don't look it. As far as everyone else is concerned, I'm another rich person with a partner twenty years younger than me."

"You're a billionaire, not 'another rich person'. You're better than them." He paused, then added, "I'm much hotter than any of their trophy wives, so they can suck it."

Natasha grinned, giving him a quick squeeze. "That's why I love you."

Bucky tried to forget about it like Natasha suggested, but for the rest of the night he couldn't get it out of his head. Any time he wasn't talking, he wondered if that was really how Natasha thought about their relationship. She cared about him, no question, but did she know how much she meant to him? Natasha was a goddamn miracle, and perfect besides. She was strong and smart, and even though she hid it behind a curtain of snark, she was one of the kindest people he'd ever met. He never would have made it a month without her help, and while he could stand here trying to wax poetic about her all day, that didn't really help her know how much he loved her. He was supposed to shake it off when people talked shit about her, and he didn't know how the hell he was supposed to manage that when she was so ridiculously incredible.  
When the night came to an end, they climbed in the backseat of the car. Happy rolled the partition up out of habit, then started driving. All of Natasha's cars drove smoothly, and Happy was so familiar with them that it didn't feel like they were moving at all. The party had been on the far side of Brooklyn, so it was going to take them a while to get back to the mansion. "God," she groaned, taking her shoes off and rubbing at her feet. "Those things don't get any more comfortable the longer you wear them."

"C'mere," Bucky said.

Natasha turned, setting her feet in his lap. When he pressed his thumb into the arch of her foot, she moaned, relaxing back against the car door. "This is the real reason I keep you around, my god."

"Stop wearing heels, doll. Your feet will thank you for it."

"Yeah but I like them. I look so pretty in them," Natasha joked, but she went absolutely boneless when Bucky rubbed deeper into her foot. It was like every future ache she would have was already gone. "If you ever decide to give up superheroing, find a job as a massage therapist; I guarantee you will never go hungry, sweet jesus."  
Bucky felt interest, hot and molten, sliding into place in his abdomen. It was hardly the first time Natasha had given him a compliment, and if the trend held, it wouldn't be the last. He curved one hand around her ankle, stroking the skin up her shin with short motions of his thumb.

"So correct me if I'm wrong," Natasha said, not bothering to open her eyes, "but is this your way of saying you want to get it on in the car right now? Because I am all for that."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely," she said, bringing up the foot that wasn't currently in Bucky's hand to pat against his leg.

Bucky grinned, sliding her dress easily to the top of her legs. It's not like the dress had taken up a lot of space in the first place since Natasha liked to go for the slinky look, and it puddled along her hips like water. He slid as far away as he could get, bumping into the car door, and spreading her legs wider but taking his sweet time. They were getting started in the car, but they weren't finishing here; Bucky had too many plans for this night for it to end so quickly. Her ankle bone jutted out just above her foot, and Bucky pressed a kiss there. He skimmed his lips up her calf, kissing at the thick bound of muscle there. She did so much work as Iron Man on top of wearing heels every few days that her legs were nice. Bucky thought it might be his favorite part about her, but he did this every time. His favorite part of her was whatever he kissed first, and it changed with every new place he touched. A kiss right on top of her knee, and he smiled to himself, kissing it again just to feel the rough skin against his lips. "You're so goddamn gorgeous, y'know that?"

"I think you've said it once or twice." She nudged his shoulder with the side of her knee. "Car sex is supposed to quick and dirty, baby. Make a mess of my hair and rip my dress."

"Tempting," Bucky murmured, considering for a moment to change his plan. But no, this was to help show Natasha how much he loved being with her, not to get off. Although, getting off was going to be a definite plus, one he was going to make sure she enjoyed. "But I've got plans for you, so your dress gets to survive the car ride."

"Not the whole night?" Natasha asked with a knowing smirk.

"Nah." He moved his way up her thigh, lazily sucking a mark on the inside.

"You," Natasha said, eyes fixed on him, "are a menace."

"Am I?" He kissed his way higher. "Mm, good thing you're takin' care of me then. Saving all those other women from gettin' their feelings hurt."

"Oh yeah? You think you'd be a heartbreaker without me around?"

"I wouldn't say that." Bucky rubbed his cheek against her underwear, silky smooth against his skin but just a tease to her. "More like I'd keep gettin' tired of all the people that aren't half as amazing as you."

"Flattery will get you everywhere."

"Only one place I wanna be, and I don't think you'd kick me out of it now." He licked a broad stripe up her length through the underwear, smugly satisfied when her hips twitched up for more. He pulled the elastic band down, wrapping his lips around the head and slowly sucking down as he pulled her underwear further and further down.

"Fuck." She knocked her head back against the door, fisting a hand in his hair. She wasn't forcing him down or anything, but she liked tugging on his hair-- and even better, he liked it when she pulled on his hair.

He slurped as he made his way back up, holding the base in his hand and licking at the head like a lollipop.

"You are evil," she whined, but she didn't make any move to take matters into her own hands. "C'mon baby, don't tease."

"I ain't teasing, I'm just takin' my time."

"Well take my time and get a move on, fuck's sake," she fake-complained, ending with a gasp as he took her in suddenly. "Shit, Bucky!"

He inched his way down her length. The tip nudged the back of his throat and he eased off for a moment, then went down slowly, his throat tightening around her.

Natasha's mouth dropped open, and her throat worked, trying to say something, anything to let Bucky know how much she loved this, loved him, but the words got stuck. Bucky swallowed, and she let out a ragged breath. God his mouth was so hot and wet it was like living in fucking ecstasy. New rule: heaven had to be like this and nothing else.

"F-fuck," she stuttered out, feeling entirely too warm. Her cheeks were flushed hot, and from her toes to the tips of her fingers there was a warm tingle-- like that time she'd taken a bath with a fancy bath bomb before she realized she was allergic to lavender only this was a hundred times better. "Bucky baby, you're killing me."

He didn't move, and Natasha was vividly reminded of that time he'd tested how long he could hold his breath. Surely he wouldn't do it now, right? Before the thought could take root, Bucky slowly pulled off, looking smug as all hell. "Nah, I wouldn't do that to ya." He gave quick little licks up her shaft before kissing her stomach. "I love you so much, y'know that?"

"You never let me forget," she said, looking down at him fondly.

"You sure about that?" he asked, continuing to kiss along her stomach.

"What do you mean?"

He skimmed his nose across the edge of her hipbone, enjoying the closeness. "Earlier, you called yourself a cougar. Made it sound like I was with you f'r the money or somethin'. There ain't any truth to that darlin', and I wanted to make sure you knew that."

"Of course I know that," Natasha said softly. "I was only teasing, Bucky. If you were with me for the money, you'd actually spend it every once in a while."

"Or how 'bout I'm with you cause I love you? I ain't ignoring your money or your age or anything, I'm here for you."

Her expression softened even more. "I know."

"Then lay back and let me love you a little, yeah?" He pushed her dress further up, the fabric in a bunch under her breasts. "I don't need a reason to make you feel good, but I actually have one tonight so let's enjoy it."

"I always enjoy it."

"That's the aim," Bucky said, shooting her a grin. Natasha's dress either could be pulled up over her head, or it could be unzipped on the back. The car was nice and big, but it wasn't exactly a limo. They could finagle around so he could reach the back zipper, but this wasn't fucking in the car, this was making out like horny teenagers with no supervision until they got home and could make it inside. He slid the strap off her shoulder and pulled the fabric down to expose one of her breasts, covering the newly exposed skin with his mouth. She wasn't too sensitive, but she could feel the warmth from his tongue as he swiped it across her nipple before covering as much of her with his mouth as he could.

Natasha arched her back without meaning to, pushing further into him. "Oh fuck," she breathed. The handle on the side of the door was poking uncomfortably along her shoulders, her neck was craned at a steep angle, and she was half falling off the seat because it didn't matter how big her back seat was, there wasn't enough space for her to spread her legs this wide and stay centered on the cushion. None of that mattered right now because Bucky's mouth on her felt divine, but it was going to matter soon unless she changed how she was laying. She didn't say anything for the moment because she didn't feel like moving. She just threaded her fingers in Bucky's hair and held him close as he left a hickey on the bottom curve of her breast and kissed his way up her shoulder. "You are- mm- too good to me honey."

"No such thing," he muttered, lips not leaving her skin. "You deserve the best."

"Then you wanna help me sit up so I don't get a crick in my back?"

He slid one hand under her back and lifted, tilting her to a more comfortable position immediately.

"Thanks babe."

"Mmhmm," he hummed, hiding his face in her neck and mouthing at the sensitive skin there. She tilted her head to encourage him, and he scraped his teeth over the extended tendon, making her shiver.

"I love you. Have I mentioned that recently?"

"Once or twice," he said with a small smirk. She dressed up too often for him to leave a hickey that high, but he toyed with the idea for a minute, biting down lightly and licking at her skin to soothe it. "I wouldn't mind hearing it again though."

"So needy," she teased. She turned her head and kissed the top of his head. He looked up, catching her in a kiss. It was familiar, but never boring. His stubble scratched around her mouth, and she leaned into him more fully, moaning when he gripped her hip and pushed himself up so they weren't having to reach as far. Even so, the angle wasn't quite right, and again: back seat of a car. Space was at a premium, so Bucky broke off the kiss after a minute and dropped to the floor mats.

He winced at how carelessly he'd landed, adjusting himself through his trousers.

"You know," Natasha said, "if you'd come back up here I could take care of you."

Bucky shook his head as she readjusted to face him. "We ain't goin' anywhere yet, no need to rush."

"Rush? Nothing rushing about it baby," she said, hooking one of her legs on his shoulder so he was in close. His eyes darkened, and one of his hands creeped over her thigh like he didn't notice what he was doing. "We went through a fucking horrible party to get to the nice fucking part of our evening, didn't we?"

"Yeah honey," he breathed.

"So I don't think it's asking that much for you to plow me through the back seat, do you?"

Bucky hummed, licking along the length of her clit as he considered. He ran the flat of his tongue on her slit, loving the way her hips jerked and she moaned like it was all she wanted in the world. "I'd love to Natasha, but I'm gonna spread you out on our bed and do you right, this time."

"Ah- but, car sex is so much fun."

"Fun, but it ain't sweet."

"Aw c'mon, who needs sweet when I can be reminded of how big your cock is in my ass."

"You'll get that when we get home just as well as you would in here."

"It's not the same," Natasha mock-complained, but even that was gone when Bucky rubbed a finger against her perineum. "Fuck Bucky, come on, come on, I want you."

"Want you too sweetheart, but we can make it."

"You're such an ass," she groaned, knocking her head back as he kept licking and toying his fingers along the spots where she was sensitive. "You keep throwing around this 'we' word," she said, rolling her hips towards him in a futile attempt to convince him to touch her more, "but I'm the only one suffering."

"You think it's not killin' me to not touch you the way I want to?" he murmured, hugging one of her legs to him as he continued. "Nothin' about this is easy for me honey." Wanting Natasha was like a low flame in his gut, always there. Sometimes it flared or spit sparks, but it was a constant companion, something he'd gotten used to handling otherwise they'd never leave their home. It wasn't easy to not press her down and fuck her slow and smooth, but it was familiar.

"Then throw a girl a bone." She paused, shooting him a shit-eating grin that was in no way diminished by the makeup that was smudged all over her face. "Get it? Bone?"  
Bucky chuckled. "I have an idea."

"Great!"

"You're not gonna like it."

"Aw Bucky, come on," she said, pouting. It was a tits out look, and Bucky loved her that much more for it. She heaved a put-upon sigh and flicked her fingers, gesturing for him to come back on the seat. He did, and she picked up handfuls of her skirt so she could slide onto his lap. "See? Much better," she grinned. Then, because she wanted to tease him a little too, she positioned her ass over his cock, rubbing herself on top of his trousers.

"God honey." His hands went to her hips, and they moved together for a while, kissing leisurely. Bucky didn't mean to, but he started gripping her tighter. By the time they stopped, he had to relax his hand enough that he knew she'd have a bruise in the morning. He smoothed his fingers over the skin like it might heal her. He licked his lips, glancing out the darkened window. No street lights or lit up signs, just the even lighting of Natasha's garage beneath the Tower. "I guess we're home now."

"Looks that way," she said, sucking on the hinge of his jaw. "Let's get upstairs." She rolled off to be sitting next to him and pulled the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders.

"Good idea." Bucky gingerly adjusted himself through his trousers, following Natasha as she opened the car door and stepped outside, letting her dress fall down to cover herself. He grabbed the discarded underwear and shoved it in his pocket so Happy wouldn't have to pick it up later. As they were walking, he slung an arm around her hips, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Love you."

"You're about to love me more, remember?" she said with a grin, dropping her hand down to grope his ass.

"Course I do. I can't forget a damn thing about you, and I like it that way." Bucky scooped her up, relishing the surprised squeak she gave. He grinned as he hurried to the elevator, and she halfheartedly swat at his shoulder.

"A little warning wouldn't kill you."

"Yeah but that's not as much fun." He jabbed at the up button, stepping inside when they opened a second later. "Does this count as a warning?"

"Huh?"

He dropped her back to her feet, crowding her against the wall in an instant, before she really had the time to be indignant with him. The elevator ride was a hell of a lot shorter than he remembered, but maybe he'd lost himself in kissing her-- which had been known to happen. He moved to walk out of the elevator, pulling up short when Natasha grabbed his sleeve.

"Not going to carry me to our room?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well if you insist, honey," he grinned, picking her up again. She gave a delighted laugh, striking a pose with her foot in a point. Bucky hurried to their room, kicking the door closed. He set her down long enough to push the straps of the dress down and shimmy the rest off and over her hips so it fell to the ground in a puddle. He leaned down to put an arm under her ass and lifted, taking the few steps to get closer to the bed, and tossed her on. She gave a comical little bounce, bits of her wiggling in a way that should have made him laugh but instead made him more desperate to touch her.

Bucky started pulling at his clothes, in such a hurry that he was pretty sure he ripped a few seams on his criminally expensive suit that Natasha had bought him. The second he was naked, he climbed on the bed, hovering over her.

Natasha moaned as he licked into her mouth, putting her hands on his back and yanking him down so that he was covering all of her. They rubbed together and she moaned louder, thrusting her hips up for more friction. "If you don't grab the lube and fuck me, I'm going to do it myself."

"Shouldn't you have learned patience when you've been alive this long?"

"Fuck you," she gasped.

"Guess not," Bucky said, equally breathless. He pressed another searing kiss to her mouth before reaching into the nightstand. They only had lube and condoms in there, but every fucking time he tried to grab them it's like they vanished. "You've got to be fuckin' kidding me," he growled, rolling off of her so he'd be closer to the drawer and could see inside. Now that he had eyes on it, it was right underneath his hand. "Of fucking course." He threw the lube on the bed and grabbed a condom from the box, slapping it on the tabletop so he wouldn't lose it in the blanket.

"Seeing you all hot and bothered is always the best," Natasha teased.

Bucky went to say something in reply-- hopefully witty but the more turned on he got, the less likely that was-- but his mouth went dry. She had her legs bent at the knee and spread, pressing a dry finger at her entrance. It wasn't much, just a flutter to get her to relax a little quicker. One of her legs was angled close to him, so he curved a hand around the inside of her thigh and pressed a kiss to her knee before moving back into place between her legs.

He grabbed the lube and poured some into his right hand, coating the first two fingers on his left hand. He pressed in slowly, knowing that she could take it so long as he took his time. He nibbled at her hipbone as she loosened up, sucking a hickey into the skin. He moved his fingers out and back in leisurely, moving his mouth up and making another mark.

"That's good," she breathed, chest heaving. "Add another."

He took his fingers out and spread more lube on them, adding a third finger.

All of Natasha's breath left her like a punch to the gut, and she started rocking her hips before her body was truly ready for it. "Fuck. God, Bucky."

He dipped his tongue in her belly button and kissed his way higher until she fisted a hand in his hair and yanked him up for a proper kiss. Bucky moaned, opening his mouth wider as she kissed him filthily-- all tongue and teeth and sharp desire. He twisted his fingers and she whimpered, her hips thrusting down involuntarily as she held him tighter. Bucky's hand grabbed at her leg, forgetting about the lube on his hand and smearing it all over.

Natasha broke off with a laugh, glancing down at her leg. "You do know how to make a mess baby."

"I'll clean it up," he promised kissing her again. He curved his fingers inside of her, waiting until she gave a jerk and gasped as he massaged her prostate. Maybe he was a little evil, because he didn't stop until her face was flushed completely red and she was shaking underneath him. He pulled his fingers out gently and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a handful of washcloths. He gave a haphazard wipe to his hands and threw it in the laundry bin, then brought the rest out. Bucky wiped her leg as clean as he could, but they both knew the only thing that would get her clean was a shower.

"Fuck you and your niceties," Natasha mumbled, licking her lips and trying to put more feeling back in her limbs.

"Nah honey, you love it as much as I love you."

"Sap."

"Yep." He grabbed the condom from the top of the nightstand and opened the foil packet, rolling it on. He spread some lube over his cock and wiped off his hand on one of the clean washcloths. Natasha hooked a hand under one of her knees and pulled it higher in clear invitation. Bucky pressed the head of his cock at her entrance and rolled his hips, sliding inside.

"Bucky," she groaned, throwing her head back. "Fuck fuck fuck, now is not the time to tease once you bottom out you better make me forget my name."

"You got it darlin'," he said. His eyes were dark as he looked down at her, thrusting in an inch at a time until he was close enough to bend down and kiss her again.

"For fuck's sake, move."

Bucky rolled his hips, then pulled out a little and thrust back in. Rolled his hips, leaned down and kissed her. He leaned up, grabbed her legs for leverage then did as she asked and started fucking her in earnest. When Bucky thrust in, he pulled her back against him. Natasha put an arm up to brace against the headboard and started moving with him.  
The room filled with the sound of skinning hitting skin, Natasha's higher pitched moans like a harmony with Bucky's lower ones. He started moving faster, pounding into her. He didn't realize how keyed up he'd been because he was so focused on her, but he could already feel his orgasm in reach, molten heat pooling in his abdomen.

"Bucky," Natasha whimpered, reaching one hand to start jacking herself off. "God, Bucky." The blue glow of the arc reactor was lighting up her face, not hiding how red her cheeks had gotten. Her makeup was a goddamn mess and Bucky wanted to remember how she looked like this forever. She stiffened and clenched around him like a vise, biting her lip hard as she came all over her stomach.

"Fuck," Bucky bit out, slamming into her and grinding his hips against her ass as he came, filling the condom. He kept rolling his hips against hers as he rode both of them through it, panting. That was a hell of a lot more intense than he'd gotten used to. It was always good, but it usually wasn't like that.

By the time Bucky caught his breath, Natasha was grinning at him. "I must have done something great to deserve that."

"Oh yeah," Bucky said, easing out. He carefully took off the condom and tied it, stumbling over to the bathroom to toss it in the trash. She wiped herself off lazily and threw back the covers-- laundry was a problem for tomorrow or possibly later tonight depending on much a mess they'd really made. He got back to bed and collapsed next to her, throwing an arm over her stomach and pulling her closer.

Natasha hummed and wiggled around until she found a comfortable position, pulling the blanket up to their chests.

"I love you so fuckin' much," Bucky murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"I know," she said, smiling softly as she returned the kiss to his shoulder. "I love you too." She yawned, stretching then settling to where she was more on top of him. "And not just for the sex, though that's good too."

* * *

Bucky was walking back from a trip to buy chips, and he saw a tabloid. Plastered to the cover was a grainy photo of him and Natasha, and the headline screamed that they were breaking up because she was done with her boy-toy. Bucky rolled his eyes and kept walking. "Bullshit," he couldn't help but mutter, even though it wasn't getting under his skin anymore.

He'd started saying "I love you," to Natasha all the time, and she'd started saying it just as often. It was hard to feel insecure about their relationship when less than an hour ago, she was looking at him with little hearts and sparkles in her eyes as she told him that she loved him.

He switched the bag from one hand to the other and continued on home. He had one incredibly gorgeous girlfriend waiting for him, and he wasn't going to spend extra time away from her.


End file.
